


Donna is injured

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: While out shopping at a local store Donna is talking to an elderly neighbour when the store is robbed. Donna is injured and the President makes it clear that the suspects will be caught by all means necessary.  You do not mess with family.
Kudos: 10





	Donna is injured

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This story is a nod to Judy Thomas and her Edith Lyman stories. I have given Josh another cousin this one is more abrasive.
> 
> This is a recast of a previous story I have changed the ending to better reflect Agent Casper's involvement.
> 
> I have never been to America so stores may not be where I have said they are, and I have probably mangled procedures.

Donna Moss was just entering the 7Eleven on Washington and 5th when old Mrs Grays was entering using her walker. Donna reduced her pace to fall in with her and talk to her.  
‘Hello Mrs Grays, how are you?’  
‘Oh, Donna hello must not grumble. You run along do not mind me. Is your fancy man coming around tonight?’ She asked as they entered the store.  
Donna picked up a trolley so she could carry both her shopping and Mrs Grays. Mrs Grays tried to protest but Donna would not hear anything about it. This was a regular conversation between the two when they were shopping at the same time.  
‘You know he is not my fancy man he is my boss.’  
‘That is what you say but anyone listening to the two of you would not believe it. Can you pass me some carrots?’  
‘There you are.’  
Before anything more could be said a loud gunshot could be heard.  
‘Everyone hit the floor I want everyone face down or I will make you.’  
Donna knew that Mrs Grays had bad knees and a bad hip so could not get down very quickly. So, she said.  
‘Come on Mrs Grays hold onto my hands and come down gently with me.’  
One of the masked robbers came down the aisle and saw a cautious Mrs Grays being helped slowly to the floor. Unfortunately, not quick enough for his liking so he came up to them and said, ‘let me help’ Using his foot he pushed her to the floor causing a screech of pain. Donna not caring for her own safety said to him.  
‘That was uncalled for you callous bastard I was getting her down as quickly as possible she has a bad hip.’  
The robber took his shotgun and punched Donna in the stomach then hit her on the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground. He then went through the store to make sure everyone else was face down. They were.  
Half an hour later when the police arrived a distraught Mrs Grays while still in pain was trying to get Donna to regain consciousness. While the paramedics where putting Donna into the ambulance a police officer was going through her handbag and saw her White House pass this elicited an ‘oh shit’ from the officer who called the precinct house to pass the information on to his supervisor. When the stream of expletives was over, he said he would inform the White House.  
The duty officer on the White House switchboard picked up the phone and said.  
‘White House how can I help you?’  
‘This is Sergeant Wilson from the Metropolitan Police a member of staff was injured in a robbery her name is Donna Moss.’  
‘One minute please I will just check where she works.’  
When the duty officer checked she noted that the call was to be routed to the Chief of Staff. Going back to the officer she said.  
‘Please hold I am just passing you to the White House Chief of Staff.’ The next voice the officer heard said.  
‘Chief of Staff’s office Margaret Hooper speaking how can I help?’  
Sergeant Wilson repeated the information and when asked said that Donna was taken to  
Washington General but may be transferred to George Washington depending on the extent of her injuries.  
On ending the call Margaret informed Leo McGarry who said he would inform the President. She then called Josh and relayed the news. When he heard the news, the President told Deborah Fiderer to cancel all his appointments for the rest of the day, get his car and check where Donna was.  
At Washington General it was decided to keep Donna there for observation and wait to see when she regained consciousness. Ten minutes after Donna had been admitted a phalanx of Secret Service agents came up to the reception and asked which room Donna was in. Three agents were left in reception to organise moving the less critical to Memorial Hospital. On arrival at the third floor the senior agent said.  
‘Nobody gets off onto this floor until Eagle, Aviator and Backpack have left unless they have a hospital ID and two forms of personal ID.’  
Going to the nurse’s station he flashed his ID and said  
‘Where is Donna Moss?’  
‘Bay 3 but she has not regained consciousness so you will not be able to speak to her.’  
‘Move her to a side room on her own.’  
‘We need confirmation that her medical insurance cover will pay for that until that has been confirmed she will have to stay where she is.’  
‘I will give you two choices you either move her to a private side room or I have this entire ward closed with nobody going in or out.’  
The nurse phoned an internal number and explained the situation. The hospital administrator said to comply with the request. Donna was placed in a side room with two agents on guard outside.  
Dr Jennifer Lyman was the Doctor on duty but never carried her hospital pass with her. Her abrasive attitude was normally enough to get her pass overzealous security guards. When she attempted to get off the elevator to examine Donna Moss, she was met by two unsmiling agents who asked her where she was going. When she told them, she was asked for her hospital ID. Not having it on her she was put back on the elevator and told to get it and two forms of personal ID. While a fuming Dr. Lyman went to get her ID Special Agent Mike Casper from the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrived. He flashed his pass but that did not impress he was asked.  
‘What is your business on this floor?’  
‘If she is awake to question Donna Moss the FBI are taking over the investigation as a federal employee was hurt. I know Donna personally so I will be making sure that whoever did this is caught, preferably before Josh Lyman gets hold of him.’  
‘Do you have any personal ID on you?’  
Agent Casper produced his driving license and driving permit for his personal vehicle. As he was about to move on Dr Lyman arrived back with her hospital ID.  
‘Satisfied now you bloody fascist can I get on with my job.’  
‘We still need to see some personal ID.’  
Before she could say anything, a call came over their earpieces.  
‘Eagle is on the way up.’  
Dr Lyman was unceremoniously pushed aside and all the agents on the floor stiffened. Two minutes later the President, Leo and Josh exited the elevator. Josh noticed Jennifer and said to her.  
‘Jennifer, I did not realise you work here.’  
‘I do when these fascists will let me.’  
‘Let me guess you do not have any ID on you.’ Turning to the agents he said, ‘when we finish, I will escort her and stay with her.’  
With that to the astonished glances of the other nurses the three walked with their security detail to visit Donna. Special Agent Casper accompanied them as the four men looked at the unconscious Donna you could see the distress on their faces. Leaving Josh in the room the President, Leo and Agent Casper went outside. The President told Agent Casper.  
‘The men who did this are to be caught making sure they are breathing afterwards is not your primary concern. Leo will arrange Presidential authority for you to take whatever steps you deem necessary to find them. The normal rules of procedure are suspended in this case.’  
With that the President and Leo stormed off. Half an hour later a very impatient Dr Lyman was allowed in to examine her patient. Dr Lyman realised that there was something special about this patient as in addition to Josh there were two federal agents watching her work.  
________________  
C.J. entered the White House press room to give the afternoon briefing. Before she could start Katie Witt said.  
‘C.J. I was over at Washington General earlier to visit a friend and the secret service have closed off the women’s surgical ward. I was not even allowed past the elevators when they saw I was press even though I was visiting a friend. What gives?’  
‘I have no comment to make on that at this time I would remind you that we do not comment on secret service issues. It would be for them to comment should they wish to.’  
‘Follow up I have not seen Donna Moss today, where is she?’  
‘Thank you for your concern she has graciously been allowed to take a couple of days off. Danny.’  
‘I note that the President, Leo and Josh went out somewhere that was not on the schedule. Only the President and Leo came back. What has happened to Josh?’  
‘Josh Lyman is dealing with an issue on the behalf of the President. Steve.’  
‘Last night there was an incident at the 7Eleven at Washington and 5th. That particular store is on Donna’s way home can you confirm whether Donna was involved in that incident as it is my understanding that the FBI have the lead in the investigation.’  
‘Steve I would address that question to the FBI as it relates to a criminal matter.’  
The press was starting to smell blood in the water C.J. was clearly rattled and was being evasive so Danny signalled for the recording to be stopped. Then said.  
‘C.J. we are no longer recording the briefing talk to us what is going on.’  
‘I will make enquiries to see if there is anything to be said and get back to you. Moving on with the briefing.’  
_________________

Dr Lyman had finished her examination and said.  
‘I will be back in four hours to check on her. As visiting hours finish in half an hour you will not be here so see you next time.’  
‘Oh, he will be here you will not be able to tear him away from her side until he is 130% certain that she is alright.’  
Dr Lyman turned around to see Dr Abbey Bartlet at the door.  
‘Dr Bartlet we have strict rules about visiting patients. Visitors are only permitted during certain hours.’  
‘Dr Lyman I am a visiting adjunct Professor in Cardiology and a close friend of both your patient and your cousin. I know that when she regains consciousness, she will be less stressed if she finds Josh here.’  
‘Can you please stop shouting I am trying to sleep.’  
All eyes turned to Donna who now had her eyes open and appeared to be awake. Dr Lyman took a small torch to check Donna’s eyes and gave her a full examination. Dr Bartlet looked and noted the lack of any empathy or engagement with the patient by the Doctor. When the examination was over Dr Bartlet asked.  
‘Donna, how are you?’  
‘Where is Mrs Grays, is she alright.’  
‘I spoke to the orthopaedic surgeon she is fine but had to be sedated as she was getting agitated as no one could tell her how you were. I will have her bought down to visit you. Josh is here.’  
‘Josh why are you not at work.’  
‘The boss wanted to make sure you were alright. He is raising hell about you being injured.’  
As Donna was waking up a man dressed as an orderly was pushing a confused Mrs Grays. When he got off the elevator, he was challenged by secret service agents. Agent Casper said he would take Mrs Grays to see Donna while the orderly’s identity was verified. The orderly was released to go on his way after it was established, he was not an orderly. What he did not know was that he was followed by FBI agents to a small house in South Washington. A telescopic mike was used to listen to what was being said. The agents that had followed the fake orderly informed Agent Casper of what they heard. Agent Casper who was known for being by the book said.  
‘Take them down and there is no need to be gentle about it.’  
The fake orderly who was the one who had hit Donna when he was bought into the local precinct started shouting his mouth off and demanded to see his lawyer. Agent Casper looked at him and said.  
‘Let him call his lawyer then take hm to interrogation.’  
When the man’s lawyer arrived to see his client being interrogated, he said.  
‘Why is my client being interviewed before I got here?’  
A totally unrepentant Agent Casper said.  
‘To use the words of my Presidential authority I deemed it expedient to do so. If your client does not start talking soon, I will make use of the pardon to rearrange his face for him.’  
‘What pardon?’  
Agent Casper handed the lawyer a file after reading the contents he asked.  
‘Who did he assault the President’s mistress?’  
‘A member of staff who has worked for him since his campaign to be President and who is thought of as a daughter. Now your client has a choice he can start answering my questions or I will leave him in the room with the lady’s immediate boss and call him an ambulance.’  
‘What are you offering?’  
‘Let me see we have two counts of aggravated assault and we will be charging under the Federal statute as Miss Moss is a federal employee. Armed Robbery and we will violate your client’s parole so he will have to complete the sentence for his last armed robbery.’  
‘What kind of deal is on offer?’  
‘Unfortunately for your client he really pissed the President off, so I have been ordered not to accept a plea bargain. So, with his record he will probably be doing maximum jail time.’  
‘But that adds up to forty years.’  
‘Actually, may be closer to life as apart from Miss Moss the other victim was an 83-year-old widow who had a bad hip which your client fractured.’  
The lawyer looked aghast at his misfortune. After speaking to his client, the client started talking and gave up all his accomplices.  
Two days later Donna was back at work and the story that she had taken a few days off remained.


End file.
